


Nevermore

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просит звать его Джим, потому что Баки - для друзей, напоминает себе Стив. Они с Джимом не друзья.<br/>_________________________________________<br/>Изначально - текст на цитату из "Ворона" Эдгара По: "...one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door".</p><p>----------<br/>27.04.2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Джим

\- Твой приятель - настоящая заноза, - говорит Джим.  
Он просит звать его Джим, потому что Баки - для друзей, напоминает себе Стив. Они с Джимом не друзья.  
\- Для него это личное, - отвечает Стив.  
\- Для тебя тоже.  
Джим догоняет его в парке, на пробежке - теперь Стив редко бывает где-то помимо базы, и два часа в сутки, которых ему хватает на сон, ничуть не ослабляют нагрузку на все остальное время. Стива сложно застать в одиночестве, еще сложнее - врасплох.  
Джиму удается.  
Он неторопливо бежит рядом, в ногу, молчит довольно долго, давая привыкнуть к себе. Мягкие кроссовки шуршат по гравию эхом шагов Стива, дыхание звучит эхом его дыхания. Осторожное воссоединение, как робкий стук в дверь. Впустить - опрометчиво; не впустить - бессовестно.  
Позже они сидят в пустом кафе, сонная официантка передвигается между столиками, и светлый зал просматривается насквозь через огромные окна. Яркое, почти белое утреннее солнце высвечивает широкое лицо Джима, мелкие бледные шрамы на виске и скуле, серебристые росчерки в длинных волосах. Смеховые морщинки, четкую линию гладко выбритого подбородка. Стив оглаживает его взглядом: плечи и руки, зацепляется за мелочи - цепочка на шее, принт на футболке, значок на рубашке, тонкая телесная перчатка на левой руке… И, как голодный, не может насмотреться.  
\- Я читал о твоем друге, - делится Джим. - Смотрел кинохронику. Видел письма в музее. Пожил бы здесь подольше, но другой твой дружок наступает мне на пятки. Отзови его.  
\- Ты вернешься?  
Джим поднимает брови.  
\- Я уйду, - спокойно произносит он.  
Он хорошо выглядит. Это - главное, чем успокаивает себя Стив. Раны зажили, неброская гражданская одежда сидит как влитая, волосы блестят, и легкая, эфемерная позолота загара придает жизни малоподвижным чертам. Джим не прячет взгляд, смотрит внимательно и мягко. Доброжелательно. Они знакомы меньше часа.  
\- Я сожалею, - говорит Джим. - Правда, мне жаль. Если хочешь - можешь рассказать мне о нем. О вас. Я побуду здесь еще какое-то время.  
Стив не знает, что ответить: разговор кажется ему лишним, ненастоящим, он как продолжение недосмотренного кошмара, выплывшее в реальность. Слова вязнут на языке, вздох застревает в легких, ладонь слишком сильно сжимает кофейную чашку. Раздается треск.  
\- Тебе просто нужно время, - пытается он, и Джим терпеливо качает головой.  
\- Мне нужна жизнь. Я благодарен тебе за освобождение, Роджерс. Стив. Ты - в самом деле, подумай, ты спас меня. Да, сначала перевернул мой чертов мир с ног на голову, но по крайней мере, теперь у меня больше уверенности в том, где правда, а где вранье. Мне врали все, кроме тебя, так что и я тебе врать не буду. Я не твой друг. У меня те же лицо, имя и возраст, и я знаю, как это подло. Он был хорошим парнем. Он многое отдал мне, хоть я и не просил. Без него меня бы не было. Без тебя я не узнал бы, что я такое.  
Голос пронизывает Стива, проникает под кожу, теплый, знакомый, чужой. Может быть, поэтому вместо всего остального он только беспомощно просит, в полной мере осознавая бессмысленность слов:  
\- Отдай мне его.  
Джим сжимает губы - его терпение все же имеет границы. Но он тоже - тоже - хороший парень. Солдат, пришедший с войны. Тот, кому официантка улыбается, сгоняя сонливость, и кладет под блюдце салфетку с номером телефона. Беглец от погони, идущей по ложному следу.  
\- Он умер, Стив, - говорит Джим.  
Его пальцы на тыльной стороне ладони Стива - прохладные и сухие.  
\- Это могу тебе сказать только я, зато сказать точно.  
Сжав напоследок руку еще раз, Джим вытаскивает из бумажника деньги за кофе, с улыбкой прячет салфетку в карман, поднимается.  
Вскочив следом, Стив обнимает его. Сжимает изо всех сил, стискивает так, что самому больно.  
\- Отдай мне его, - шепчет он. - Черт возьми, Джим, Баки, я больше ни о чем не попрошу. Я дам Сэму отбой. Зачем вообще эти поиски, зачем ты убегаешь, останься, подожди немного, все наладится. Я…  
Джим гладит его по спине, задерживает ладонь между лопаток, аккуратно заставляет отстраниться, заглядывает в лицо. Они стоят посреди зала, и хорошо, что больше никого нет, потому что перед глазами у Стива все плывет, и он не сразу спохватывается, даже поняв, что плачет.  
Взгляд Джима отрезвляет его.  
\- Я верну Сэма, - повторяет он. - Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Ты… Просто живи.  
Джим притягивает его в новое объятие, и оно ничем не похоже на первое. Стив расслабляется: тяжело опускаются плечи, клонится вперед голова. Обнять Джима и хочется, и уже невозможно, неуместно, так что он просто стоит, опустив пустые руки, и дышит - размеренно, глубоко, успокаиваясь различимым сквозь незнакомый парфюм естественным, родным запахом.  
\- Ты справишься, - говорит Джим, отпуская его.  
\- Я рад был видеть тебя, - вырывается у Стива. - До встречи?  
Джим смеется - коротко, необидно. И качает головой - ответом на все сразу.  
\- Нет.


	2. Кавалерия

\- Я думал, ты больше не появишься, - говорит Стив.  
Он остро чувствует момент, когда перевес в неравном бою вдруг меняет полюс. Только что теснили их - и вот уже теснят они. Клинт и Наташа смотрят друг на друга, недоуменно озираются, пытаясь понять, откуда летят чужие пули, Ванда идет вперед, глядя внутрь себя, прислушиваясь к чему-то, понятному ей одной. Тони окликает Стива несколько раз, а потом Сэм, глядящий на поле боя с высоты, обкладывает его отборнейшим матом, и от тона - от изумления, злости, смеси восторга и бешенства Стив улыбается, как ненормальный. Бой заканчивается быстро.  
Джим ждет его в стороне - Ванда взглядом указывает направление и отворачивается.  
\- Я тоже так думал, - признается Джим.  
У него за плечом - длинный ствол винтовки, лицо наполовину скрывает капюшон худи, наполовину - темный платок, и сам он, в просторной, плотной многослойной одежде, прячущей бронежилет и арсенал, мало похож на того, кто сидел напротив в маленьком чистом кафе рано утром, почти три месяца назад. Стиву тревожно смотреть на него и снова видеть бойца вместо мирного хорошего парня, но Джим спокойно подходит ближе.  
\- Что изменилось?  
Джим пожимает плечами.  
\- Не стану тебя обнадеживать, - говорит он. - Не знаю, что. Я все еще я, и, не взыщи, не хотел бы, чтобы это изменилось. Просто… - взгляд над повязкой смягчается. - Я вроде как в ответе за вас.  
Стив оглядывается - туда, где ждут остальные.  
\- Нет, - говорит Джим. - Нет. За тебя и за него. Это не отпускает меня.  
\- Ты же хотел мирной жизни, - напоминает Стив, загнав подальше все, что еще рвется с языка.  
Джим стягивает с лица платок, позволяя взглянуть на себя.  
\- Мне нравится вся, какая есть.  
\- Давно ты присматриваешь за мной?  
Джим смотрит серьезно.  
\- Не слишком. Будь осторожен, Стив. Я не могу всегда быть рядом.  
Стив кивает, разглядывая его. Рукопожатие - уверенное, крепкое, щедрое. Стив не помнит, пожимал ли Баки руку хоть раз. Они познакомились совсем детьми - слишком рано для этого жеста.  
\- Будь, когда сможешь.


	3. Belka

\- Эй, ты же не думал, что за мной гоняется только твой приятель, - хмыкает Джим, развалившись на светлом диване, оставляя на обивке багровые пятна.  
Улыбка у него кривая, из уголка рта сочится кровь; одежда заляпана ею, и кое-где уже темнеющие потеки сливаются в сплошные крупные кляксы. Стив целую секунду стоит на пороге, прежде чем торопливо приблизиться к нему, помочь снять толстовку, расстегнуть никуда не годный бронежилет.   
\- Похоже, я немного расслабился, - шипя, произносит Джим. - Не против, если отсижусь у тебя пару дней?  
Стив откладывает перепачканную одежду в сторону, ощупывает ребра, ключицы. Джим стонет.  
\- Я смогу это пережить, - уверяет его Стив.  
Сэм ругается с кем-то по сотовому, на нем все еще костюм Сокола, и он яростно жестикулирует очками, зажатыми в пальцах.   
\- Здорово уметь летать, - говорит Джим, покосившись на него.  
Через минуту комната Стива уже похожа на оперативно оборудованный лазарет. Аптечку приносит Ванда, и Стив быстро пропускает ее внутрь.  
Джим смотрит на нее с опаской.  
\- Я знаю, что ты умеешь, - говорит он, когда она тянется убрать волосы с его лба. - Не надо.  
Она отводит руку:  
\- Только боль снять хотела. Но дело твое, - расправляет ладонь над раной в плече, и через секунду сжимает в кулаке пулю, а Джим давит вопль, уткнувшись лицом Стиву в колени.  
\- Ладно, беру свои слова назад, - сипло выдыхает он. - Только без этих твоих штучек.   
Взгляд Ванды на миг становится совершенно нечитаемым.   
\- Я _тебя_ не трону, - ровно произносит она.  
Стив видит алые нити, срывающиеся с маленьких пальцев Ванды и растворяющиеся у висков Джима: его глаза закрываются, напряжение уходит из тела, и он обмякает. Оставшиеся пули она вытягивает в тишине.  
\- Давайте я заштопаю, - раздается голос Наташи, и Стив понятия не имеет, как она вошла.  
Он уверен, что запер дверь. Он придерживает Джима, пока Ванда и Сэм промывают раны и ссадины, а потом уступают место Наташе, и она зашивает быстро, аккуратно.  
Стив ловит взгляд Сэма, замечает, как Ванда дергает уголком губ. Сэм думает о напарнике, Ванда - о брате, Стив - о друге. Потеряв кого-то, редко ждешь его возвращения. Еще реже - дожидаешься. Но они - здесь: все потерявшие. И от их присутствия, от их спокойной, слаженной работы Стиву тепло.   
Наташа думает о собственном одиночестве. Стиву кажется - она стала мягче, осторожнее. Пугливее. Теперь ему чаще хочется обнять ее - она стала чаще позволять это. К счастью, ее сердце исцеляется быстро, и она до сих пор редко улыбается, но уже пробует шутить о том, что это на нее нашло. И все-таки, глядя на нее, Стив понятия не имеет, чем ответить на эту шутку.  
Она уже заканчивает, когда Джим открывает глаза и улыбается - новой, незнакомой Стиву улыбкой:  
\- Belka, - зовет он. - Privet…  
Она гладит его по волосам.  
\- Здравствуй, Серый, - отвечает тихо. - А я все думала, почему ты не добил меня в две тысячи девятом.  
Джим кивает.  
\- Вспомнил, - говорит он. - Ненадолго. Надолго мне не давали, уж прости. Больше не забуду.  
\- Помолчи, - велит Наташа, обрезает последнюю нитку, промокает выступившую кровь. - Потом поговорим.  
Стив следит за разговором, понимая только, что должен как следует расспросить обоих. Наташа встречается с ним взглядом и опускает ресницы.  
\- Я хотела как лучше, - скупо поясняет она. - Боялась, ты найдешь не то, что ищешь. И была права, в конце концов.  
\- Обо мне заботилась, - кивает Стив и сглатывает, заметив, что Джим держит Наташу за руку.  
\- Должен же кто-то, - ухмыляется тот, - о тебе заботиться, Капитан.  
Стив накрывает их ладони своей и сразу отпускает.

Позже Наташа снова появляется неслышно - почти вплотную подбирается к нему у бара в общей гостиной. У него сотня вопросов к ней, но вслух звучит только сто первый.  
\- Почему “Belka”?  
Она подходит ближе, наливает себе.  
\- Два хвостика за ушами. И челка. Знаешь, такая славная маленькая девочка, смешная и безобидная. Не вдова еще.  
\- Но уже по “Макарову” в каждой руке.  
\- Да.  
Стив приподнимает стакан.  
\- Что за тост? - спрашивает она.  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
\- За тех, кто не вернется.  
Наташа делает глоток, хмурится, касается его стакана своим, прерывая молчаливую панихиду.  
\- За тех, кто вернулся, Роджерс, - говорит она, и Стив замечает, что глаза у нее блестят. - За всех нас.


	4. Воскрешения

\- Зачем ты пришел?  
Джим неприветлив.  
От прежнего, уже привычного, спокойного и уравновешенного Джима осталось одно воспоминание. Он огрызается уже несколько дней - и нет, Стив не тешит себя иллюзиями, он просто волнуется за члена команды. За напарника. За _другого_. Он пытается понять, в чем дело, но выходит скверно, и остальные ему не помощники. Даже Наташа то хмурится, то отшучивается, стоит только спросить ее о Джиме: она прочно занимает место за его плечом, как Баки прежде стоял за плечом Стива, горит и живет рядом с ним что в бою, что в миру, дружит, как одна она умеет, и хранит его секреты строже, чем собственные.  
У Джима полно секретов, но даже самый страшный из них не стоит того, каким усталым и печальным становится его лицо, когда Стив появляется на пороге.  
\- Поговорить, - отвечает он.  
\- Не о чем разговаривать.  
\- Могу поспорить.  
Джим нехотя впускает его.  
Его комнаты - странное место. Стив не помнит, бывал ли здесь хоть раз после того дня, как Джиму привезли мебель. Кажется, с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Все те же стол и диван, тот же скомканный плед на спинке, та же лампа в углу. Как будто Джим не передвигает предметы, не мусорит, не заворачивается в плед на диване, не читает по вечерам.  
Что-то, пожалуй, все-таки изменилось, но как ни старается, Стив не может понять, что именно.  
\- Я снова повел себя не так? - спрашивает он.  
Та давняя, первая и последняя горькая истерика до сих пор вспоминается со стыдом. “Отдай мне его”, - умолял он человека, которому Баки, погибнув, отдал имя, тело и совесть. Джим утешал его тогда, вместо того чтобы послать к черту. С тех пор он задолжал Джиму как минимум дюжину воскрешений. У Стива нет жизней в запасе, хуже того: он не знает, как начать разговор.  
\- Ты всегда ведешь себя правильно, - пожимает плечами Джим, голос звучит зло. - Выпьешь чего-нибудь?  
Стив качает головой, потом, спохватившись, просит воды и с облегчением хватается за протянутый стакан. Ему необходимо занять руки.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? Ты ведь пришел сам…  
\- Это проблема? - тут же рычит Джим, и Стив торопливо исправляется, в панике пытаясь подобрать слова.  
\- Я думал, ты остался, потому что тебе хотелось быть рядом. Потому что ты сам так решил. Честно сказать, я был слишком рад тебе, чтобы задавать вопросы, но, похоже, стоило. Я не могу понять, что с тобой творится. Почему ты то рядом, то пропадаешь по несколько дней, то бросаешься под пули, то ведешь себя со мной, как будто я принуждаю тебя к чему-то. Ты не под замком и можешь делать что хочешь. Если я чем-то задел тебя _снова_ , если тебе некомфортно здесь, если тебе нужно, ты…  
Джим смотрит на него.  
Это так трудно. Стакан в руках вот-вот треснет. Но Джим смотрит, с недоверчивой жадностью вслушиваясь в слова, и Стив заставляет себя быть честнее, чем он способен.  
\- Ты можешь уйти. Все чего я хочу, это знать, что ты в порядке. И что ты примешь мою помощь, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Джим широко шагает к нему, наклоняется резко, заставляя осечься, потерять нить, забыть обо всем, кроме того, что, кажется, Стив только что выгнал его.  
\- Что со мной, - бесцветно произносит Джим, жаром обдавая лицо.  
И целует не осторожно даже - _аккуратно_. Прикладывается на пару секунд плотно сомкнутыми губами к губам, отстраняется быстро и сразу.  
\- Вот так оно все и есть, приятель, - говорит он, уже стоя на другом конце комнаты, и голос у него скрипит. - Это… Слушай, я не знаю, откуда это. Оно кажется моим, но я никогда бы не… Черт возьми. Стив. Что со мной? Да я пытаюсь расплатиться за то, что натворил, хоть чем-то кроме новых смертей. Но я не расплачусь никогда. И ничем. Этого слишком много у меня в голове, и что если…  
В металлической руке дребезжит стакан. Джим перехватывает его правой и поспешно ставит на стол.  
\- Что если, - медленно выговаривает он, и его протряхивает дрожью, - твой Баки мог бы быть жив. Что если это я убил его. Это не дает мне спать по ночам. Не дает дышать. Сам факт моего рождения стоил ему жизни. Тебе не отпускать меня надо бы, а посадить на цепь, пока не отыщется способ вернуть его, потому что он, честное слово, Стив, он все еще часть меня, и кто знает, какая. Но ты меня отпускаешь, так что...  
Стив растерянно смотрит в стену и до него наконец доходит, что изменилось в почти нежилой комнате. На стене, скрытый от посторонних глаз и видный, наверное, разве что редким гостям, висит маленький черно-белый набросок. Стив узнает только свою руку и год.  
Он сидит на месте, похоже, слишком долго. Когда в оставленную открытой дверь входит бледная Наташа и, сев рядом, оборачивает вокруг себя его руки, Джима уже нет на базе.


	5. Тень

Стив пишет:  
“Можешь не отвечать”.  
И не получает ответа. Сообщения уходят в пустоту, в небытие, в молчание, в длинные гудки, которые чудятся Стиву, так и не набравшему номер.  
Он пишет:  
“Обещал, что не стану за тобой гоняться. Смотри, почти получается”.  
Это не похоже на диалог. Перерывы между репликами длятся от нескольких дней до недели, и очередной набор беспомощных слов отправляется в путь не раньше, чем кончается запас терпения.  
Стив пишет:  
“Я знаю, что ты рядом”.  
Пишет:  
“Я тебя затылком чувствую. Ты даже пропасть не можешь по-человечески, придурок, так и маячишь за плечом, зачем тебе это, это давно не твоя война, Джим, не твоя ноша, ты же хотел мирной жизни, ты сам сказал об этом, и мы выпили за упокой всего, что было до тебя. Ты жив, цел и свободен. Ты помнишь об этом, когда крадешься по крышам с винтовкой, прячась от Сэма, от Наташи, от меня? Помнишь, что можешь не прятаться? Ты помнишь... ”  
Стирает и пишет:  
“Спасибо”.  
Ответом ему служат озадаченные лица неприятелей, убитых и оглушенных - всегда, всегда больше пораженных целей, чем выпущено пуль. Записи камер пусты, глаза Редвинга слепы, следы исправно заметены. Спина Стива прикрыта. Счет быстро переваливает за дюжину, а после идет на десятки. И если это искупление, Стив в нем ничего не смыслит.  
“Мне кажется, - пишет он, стискивая зубы, - что за мной идет привидение”.  
Это не то, что он хотел отправить. Озноб и желание оглянуться стали уже привычными - дело не в них и не в том даже, как зябко ладони ищут рукопожатия. Джим жив. Этого должно быть достаточно. Этого хватало, пока он был рядом, а Стив учился смотреть на него и не искать в знакомых чертах никого иного. Теперь невозможность встретиться взглядами ощущается, как физический голод. Отвлекает, как неотступное беспокойство, нервозный зуд в загривке. Мгновенный влажный холодок прерванного прикосновения к губам.  
Стив ловит себя на том, что касается рта кончиками пальцев. Кажется, он разучился писать осмысленные письма. Только отчеты самому себе: совсем не то, что нужно сейчас.  
Когда приходит ответ, он едва не роняет сотовый.  
На фото солнце встает над узкой улочкой, и Стив узнает черные силуэты зданий, знакомый рисунок крыш, труб и козырьков, ломаную линию рукотворного горизонта. Место последней схватки.  
“Привидения не отбрасывают тени”.  
Портрет Баки висит в пустой покинутой комнате. Стив вспоминает, как рисовал его, но не может взять в толк, зачем он Джиму. Где тот достал старый рисунок. Взгляд с клочка бумаги притягивает ответный, а стоит отвернуться - сверлит спину. Крохотная рамка в первый раз показалась Стиву едва заметной - а сейчас он приходит в комнату Джима каждый день, и портрет, как обелиск, видно отовсюду.  
Стив пишет:  
“Мне тебя не хватает”.  
И у него перехватывает дыхание. Сообщение уходит прежде, чем он успевает нажать отмену. В голове тесно и пусто одновременно. Баки был нужен ему до дрожи. И Баки умер, оставив все, что могло произойти, в несбыточном, невозвратном прошлом. Стиву по-прежнему нужен Баки, но Баки - не весь Джим, и от этого все становится сложнее. На самом деле, все до смешного просто.  
И поэтому Стиву катастрофически мало теней.  
Ответа нет, да и что на это можно ответить? Молчание длится минуты, часы, дни. Мстители пересекают границы, проникают в убежища, нарушая течение чужих жизней. Напряженный порядок на время сменяется хаосом, но все возвращается на круги своя. Мир лечит себя сам, стоит только вскрыть нарыв. И Стив спешит первым вступить в бой, пока его невидимый хранитель не взялся за жатву, беря на совесть новые смерти; Стив боится замешкаться, прорубаясь со щитом насквозь, рядом тяжело дышит Наташа, и к одной панической мысли примешивается другая. Что, если однажды они не успеют вмешаться? Что, если он не успеет?

Оседает пыль. Гудит огонь. Осторожно, опасливо из-за ближайшего заграждения выглядывают выжившие. Совсем рядом раздается плач - и сразу же воркование Ванды, успокаивающей ребенка. В черном дыму одинаковыми изломанными куклами маячат тела своих и чужих. Очертания развалин плывут перед глазами, дрожат в раскаленном воздухе, ограничивая существующий мир пространством уничтоженной взрывом улицы.  
\- Тебе не хватает _его_ , - говорит Джим, вырастая за спиной.  
И Стив просыпается.

Это могло бы быть игрой. Он не перестает писать - ответ Джима так и остается единственным. Терпения не занимать обоим.  
“Я раньше думал, что ты уйдешь, когда заведешь себе девчонку, - пишет Стив. - Думал, какая она будет, какая может привлечь тебя по-настоящему. Веселая, маленькая и громкая брюнетка? Она наверняка хорошо готовит и терпеливо ждет тебя, пока ты болтаешься где-нибудь на краю света, оберегая нас от каждой лишней царапины. Пожалей ее, не оставляй надолго.”  
И удаляет, не отправив.  
“Или рыжая и упрямая? Живет на окраине, на втором этаже старого дома, и держит магазин на первом. Вы бы так и познакомились: ты заскочил бы за чем-нибудь и запал на нее, а она для начала послала тебя подальше. Потом оттаяла, а теперь вы не можете друг на друга насмотреться. И ее зовут как ту, с которой…”  
Какой же он идиот.  
“Конечно, нет. Это должна быть самая славная и красивая девушка, которая любит тебя. Очень умная, очень добрая. И очень… очень _твоя._ Та, к кому ты всегда возвращаешься. Может, она чем-то похожа на Джейн Фостер. Ты помнишь ее, Джим? Вы виделись один раз. Она милая, любопытная и храбрая. Ты понравился ее подруге.”  
Джим и девушки - совсем не то что девушки и Баки. Баки наглел и пьянел от чужого внимания, вел и позволял вести с одинаковым азартом, а расставался с легкостью. Джим плывет по течению, улыбаясь незнакомкам с расстояния вытянутой руки и принимая расположение как подарок, но настораживается и замыкается, если кто-то чересчур настойчив. Его легкость - иной природы. Стив не представляет их рядом, только не после последнего разговора. Его с новой силой бьет осознание: Джим и Баки - разные люди и дороги ему по-разному.  
“Если ты завел девчонку, - пишет он, - так и скажи”.  
У него чешутся руки не выпускать телефон. Писать много, долго, всякую чушь - пока не придет ответ. Пока терпение не лопнет. Пока знакомая черная тень не перестанет маячить в боковом зрении и не шагнет навстречу, заново и навсегда обретая плоть.

Стив чувствует его не просто затылком - всем телом. И, повернувшись, идет как на свет, как только исход сражения становится ясен.  
Джим подхватывается с нагретого солнцем покрытия, но спрыгнуть на соседнюю крышу не успевает.  
\- Мне не хватает и его тоже, - честно говорит ему Стив, продолжая не начатый разговор.  
Джим смотрит на него рассерженно и безоружно. От каждого шага Стива пятится на дюйм, пока парапет, на котором только что был укреплен ствол винтовки, не упирается ему под колени.  
\- Я не могу уйти, - жалуется он.  
\- Важно то, чего ты хочешь, - говорит Стив. - И то, что ты сделал, когда мы были у тебя в комнате. И тот рисунок...  
\- Я не он.  
Внизу гудят сирены. Остатки уцелевших наемников, рассеянных по кварталу, шарахаются прочь от выстраиваемых кордонов. В коммуникаторе слышен командный голос Сэма. Кто-то пытается скрыться. Стив подходит еще чуть ближе.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - говорит он - Я это знаю.  
И не понимает, что еще должен сказать. Джим сжимает губы, глядя ему за плечо.  
\- Что тебе нужно на этот раз?  
Стив тянет руку раскрытой ладонью вверх.  
\- Возможность выбора, - предполагает он, подбирая слова. - Ты можешь решать за себя, Джим. Кто ты, каков ты и что делать со своей жизнью. Но сначала я скажу тебе, что мне не нужна ни твоя защита, ни твое самобичевание. Мне нужен ты, и, может, с этим знанием тебе будет проще. Как и мне.  
Джим берет его за руку, неверяще глядя на сцепленные ладони и переплетенные пальцы.  
\- Я не верну, - говорит он. - Я не верну тебе его.  
Стив качает головой.  
\- Нет, не вернешь.  
\- Я тебя ему не отдам, - голос Джима звучит жестко и решительно.  
Стив смеется от неуместного облегчения. Озноб отпускает его. Неуверенно улыбнувшись в ответ, Джим делает шаг навстречу, Стив уже чувствует _возвращение_ , представляет себе его - тепло объятия, колкий жар небритой щеки, второй _только их_ поцелуй: не такой горький, отчаянный и торопливый, как первый. Стив знает, что поцелует Джима сам.  
Снизу глухо раздаются выстрелы. Джим обнимает крепко до хруста, прежде чем упасть.


	6. Никогда не говори "никогда"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _О милых спутниках, которые наш свет  
>  Своим сопутствием для нас животворили,  
> Не говори с тоской: их нет;  
> Но с благодарностию: были._
> 
> В. Жуковский, 16 февраля 1821 г.

Светает.  
На неудобном стуле, узком и жестком, как насест, Стив сидит выпрямив спину, борясь с сном. Сутки, вторые, третьи - он отключается урывками и вскакивает тут же, опасаясь заснуть и проснуться не вовремя. Слишком рано. Слишком поздно.   
За гробом матери он ковылял с букетом фиалок, глядя под ноги, но все равно спотыкаясь, пока в конце концов не уперся лбом Баки в плечо. Гроб Пегги он нес сам, а потом Сэм поскорее увел его и усадил, пока заплаканный Капитан Америка не попался журналистам.   
Здесь и сейчас он один, и это правильно. Его неподвижность - эхо неподвижности другого рода, бессонное оцепенение кажется продолжением оцепенения Джима, под тонким больничным одеялом похожего на гладкий белый монолит.  
Мерно попискивают медицинские приборы.  
Джим не приходит в себя - Стив то держит его за руку, то, забывшись, касается волос, то слепо нащупывает пульс на шее: просто чтобы чувствовать самому, без посредничества электроники.  
Голубоватый тусклый свет, полосами ложащийся на пол сквозь жалюзи, понемногу лиловеет.

\- Прости, что меня не было рядом, - звучит в полумраке.  
Стив вскидывается. Голова гудит. Холодная твердая рука осторожно сжимает пальцы раз, другой, и он смотрит в глаза.  
Из-под перехватывающих голову повязок на него смотрит Баки.  
\- Ты всегда был со мной.  
Острое чувство потери на секунду становится почти невыносимым. Кажется, это отражается на лице.  
\- У тебя хорошие друзья, - говорит Баки и отводит взгляд. - Романофф. Старк. Уилсон. И тот, кто вместо меня.  
\- Он говорил, ты умер.  
\- Ну, это сильно сказано, в нем столько моего, что не поймешь, где чье. Не знаю почему, так уж между нами вышло. Но в целом он прав. Меня тут нет. Тебе все это снится, потому что ты хочешь отпустить меня, и даже можешь, но боишься. Тебе надо, чтобы я тебя отпустил. Но так не делается. Я скажу тебе что должен, но и ты мне скажи. Скажи, что у тебя на уме.  
Стив мотает головой, вцепляясь в край койки обеими руками, весь подавшись вперед.  
\- Бак, я не сплю. Ты очнулся, что те…  
\- Стив. В меня ты _тоже_ был влюблен?  
И Стив успокаивается. Баки смотрит упрямо, и не искать в нем Джима - подло, пугающе просто. Его нельзя не узнать, нельзя не отличить. Только отчего-то гораздо сложнее к нему прикасаться. Стив делает над собой усилие и, протянув руку, гладит кончиками пальцев закрытый повязкой висок.  
\- А разве я мог этого избежать? - хмыкает он невесело. - Конечно, был. По уши.  
\- И молчал, - укоризненно шепчет Баки.  
\- Да, молчал. Кто знает, как бы все сложилось…  
\- Не гадай, болван. Не смотри назад, ничего уже не сложится, ничего не вернется, ничего… ничего, приятель, - Баки улыбается, опускает веки, жмется щекой к ладони, и Стив чувствует, как горячо глазам, - что он немного похож на меня. Будем считать, что у тебя есть вкус.  
\- Это беда, Бак. Мне не хватает тебя, когда он рядом. А сейчас…  
\- А сейчас ты понимаешь, что гораздо сильнее тебе не хватает его. Как я, но другого. Да, придется не только понять, но еще и смириться, а это не по твоей части, - Баки фыркает. - Не цепляйся за покойников, Стив, их вокруг тебя всегда будет достаточно. Крепче держи живых.   
Стив кивает.  
Глаза печет, лицо Баки расплывается - Стив так много плачет в последнее время и так мало делает, и стыд ест глаза не хуже слез. Баки уже уходит, и хуже нет - затягивать прощание. Стив обязан собраться. Взять себя в руки. Пообещать…

Лиловые сумерки теплеют стремительно, точно само утро поставили на огонь. Холодный розовый свет становится красным, рыжим, золотым и заливает собой холодную серую палату, согревая, раскаляя, прогоняя прочь заплутавшие тени.  
Бредовое наваждение тает, оставляя горькое послевкусие. Подняв голову от края койки, Стив смотрит в застывшее лицо, пока не просыхают слезы. Сжимает в ладонях расслабленную руку. Меряет ровный, медленный пульс. Слушает дыхание. Прикасается, прикасается, прикасается. Имя рвется с языка.  
Баки был здесь. Баки больше нет. Отупев от бессонницы, Стив повторяет слова, пока они не превращаются в набор звуков, на первый взгляд бессмысленный, как заклинание, не отяжеленный ни тоской, ни одиночеством, как будто неслучившееся прощание все-таки проникло в явь и наконец освободило всех, кто в нем нуждался. И нет больше мук совести. Нет боли прощания. Нет пьющего силы страха потери.  
\- Джим, - зовет Стив, задерживает дыхание, и глаза открываются.  
Глаза смеются. Губы слабо приоткрываются под губами.  
\- Господи, ну что ты делаешь. Подожди, встану. Надо умыться. Надо…  
\- Джим, - хватается за него Стив, мешая приподняться, легко преодолевая едва ощутимое сопротивление. - Джим, лежи. В тебя стреляли. Джим. Ты встанешь, конечно, просто не сейчас. Джим, Джим...  
\- Я так и понял. Голова раскалывается. Стив, я помню, как меня зовут, что с то…  
Улыбка тает, стоит Джиму всмотреться в лицо Стива ясным взглядом. Он хмурится, приподнимает было руку коснуться лица и роняет обратно.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он. - Но тогда и ты приляг. Давай. Иди сюда.  
Придвинув ближе стул, Стив опускает тяжелеющую голову на укрытый одеялом живот.  
Он должен сказать. Он все скажет, как только подберет слова, их нужно так мало, чтобы все стало ясно, чисто, верно. Он скажет - на этот раз вовремя.  
\- Всего часок, приятель. Поспи немного. Вреда не будет, - шепчет Джим, устало закрывая глаза, осторожно опуская на подушку перебинтованную голову, явно переоценив собственные силы.  
Стив его уже не слышит.


End file.
